


Love Me, Break Me

by romanee



Series: Fools in a Way [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Cannibalism, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: The only person who got to eat any parts of Alfredo was him, and him alone.
Relationships: Geoff Ramsey/Alfredo Diaz
Series: Fools in a Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love Me, Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute (: but anyway's, this is a mini prequel to Home, before Geoff meets [redacted].  
I'm a bit rusty, but I hope this is still enjoyable to read regardless ;;v;; <3
> 
> Their dynamic/relationship as a whole early on is supposed to be questionable = 3 = and this is really early on.
> 
> Prompt: “No, and that’s final.”
> 
> EDIT: 10/10/2020 - This is now a stand alone fic as Home has been deleted. & if I ever were to write for the ragehappy fandom again, this series will only be about Geoff/Alfredo, but I'll be honest. It's unlikely I'll write for this fandom again any time soon, since it's already been something I've moved on from, but we'll see! I thought of simply replacing a name with another but that won't do for me. Thank you for understanding & thank you for reading!

There were several things Geoff let slide, or he was outright fine with as long as he was around, but this? Not a fucking chance was he gonna let Alfredo start falling back on things they said they’d work on not doing. 

The only person who got to eat any parts of Alfredo was him, and him alone. 

Blood and chunks of brain matter dripped down Geoff’s hands, the now headless body laid between him and Alfredo while Geoff glared at them, and they pouted back at him. Their arms crossed over their chest, and for what felt like an hour, they said nothing to one another until finally, they stepped over the body–like the pile of garbage it was. 

“Geoff!” They looked like they were about to shove him back against the wall, but thought against it once they were so close, and instead pressed their index finger against his chest. “What the fuck?! You always preach about not wasting food, and here you are. Wasting food?!” 

Geoff took a deep breath; he needed all the patience in the world when dealing with Alfredo sometimes. 

“When I said, ‘No, and that’s final,’ I meant it. But what did you do?” 

Alfredo shifted, looking away from him. 

“What did you do, Alfredo.” 

They huffed, throwing their hands up as they took a step back. “I told a little white lie, okay?! I didn’t realize you’d be this upset,” Behind them, they gestured toward the body still bleeding out. 

Geoff followed the motion then looked Alfredo up and down, bewildered. “How much clearer do you want me to be? When you asked, and I first said no, I told you: ‘If you’re gonna be doin’ your thing of luring people in for you to eat, y’know you have my full support; but the moment you start letting others have a taste of you like that again? No way.’” 

Alfredo made a whiny noise, “Geoff...” 

“And _yet _. You still went and made me believe this was your meal.” 

Geoff didn’t want to get too much on their case. He had to remind himself that Alfredo not only was unused to being in a relationship where they could be open about their cannibalistic habits but that this particular _thing _ was a habit they were working on. The whole, letting strangers who were willing or drunk enough to let Alfredo talk them into actually eating parts of them, thing. Geoff didn’t mean to get upset with them, but it was frustrating for him to see them let people treat them like garbage, and be okay with it. 

He did his best to tell them and show them, they were a treasure worth cherishing. He had a lot to undo, but it was a part of their journey together. 

When Alfredo didn’t immediately say anything, Geoff reached out with his cleaner hand and cupped their face, turning it, so they were facing him. 

“What do I gotta do to get it through your head that if you need to feel something, you can just ask me. You don’t have to go through a whole list of random people...” he trailed off, looked away from them and up at the night sky. “I don’t–don’t want to control you, but if you’re gonna start spiraling down into a place you’ve told me you don’t like being... let me be the one to take care of you.” 

Alfredo’s eyes finally settled on his face; Geoff’s own eyes trailed down their throat when they swallowed, but quickly snapped back up. 

“Put me in my place?” 

Geoff blinked a few times, everything coming to a full stop. 

“Did you...” 

They took his dirtied hand, and brought it up to their lips, their tongue poking out; it ever so lightly trailing along the side of his hand. 

“I’d say yes, but that’d be a big fucking lie. This is all on the fly.” Again, they swallowed hard, however this time when Geoff paid a little more attention, he could hear how fast their heart was beating; it was as if he had his ear pressed against their chest. 

The more Alfredo’s tongue worked its way around his fingers, the more Geoff wanted to shove them further down their throat; watch them choke and moan around them. 

“So how we doin’ this?” Geoff asked, his unoccupied hand settled on their hip, pulling them closer, then sliding down and lightly squeezing Alfredo’s left asscheek. Their voice came out as a gasped whine, but before Geoff could ask them again, they took his two of his fingers into their mouth, sucking and licking off the drying blood. 

“Brat.” 

Alfredo’s lips stretched around his fingers into a smile, “Mm.” 

Content for things to progress how Alfredo wanted, Geoff took a few steps back until his back met the bricks; all the while, Alfredo followed suit and continued to dutifully clean his fingers, taking a few nibbles here and there. With the fluid motions of their bodies, Geoff slipped his leg between theirs, and without missing a beat, Alfredo started a light grid against his thigh, humming. 

“You happy like this? Out in the open where any drunk bastard could stumble upon us?” 

Their breathing got harsher as they nodded and pulled off his fingers. A pretty little mess of spit connecting them. 

“Fuck yeah, nothin’ like puttin’ on a little show for others, hm?” 

“Indeed...” Geoff grunted as he pushed his knee up against their groin, causing Alfredo to chuckle around a gasp and grab onto Geoff’s shoulders as they rolled their hips to get more pressure against them. 

“Would it be tasteless of me to ask you to break me in this gross ass alleyway instead of at home?” 

“Anything my little slut wants; I give to them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments & Kudos are appreciated!♡


End file.
